1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a mechanical control shock-absorbent anti-recoil mechanism, intended for industrial and civil constructions, machine building industry, defense industry, robotics, etc., its purpose being to protect against the impact forces, recoil forces or vibrations that occur in an instantaneous manner or under operation.
2. Discussion of Background Information
There are known shock-absorbent anti-recoil mechanisms that are equipped with springs, telescopic means, hydraulic brakes, magnetic brakes etc. These mechanisms have the disadvantage that they do not provide neither an multiple applicability nor possibilities to adjust the effect of the impact forces acting on construction, firearm etc., that occur in an instantaneous or a controlled manner, under the action of the outer impact forces, a recoil or vibrations.
Also, are known joint lever and spring mechanisms, as e.g. the U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,369, EP 0135107, U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,643 (Souzzo) or U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,466 (Perrier), these have an configuration, presenting levers and compression springs, of extension, etc having compositions which do not present the possibility of using thereof in reception systems of absorption and cancelation of some shock or recoil forces. The patents known in the above cited prior art, are considering their use in domains of heat carrier transport, in domain of the pantographic devices, to maintain the parallelism of the pipelines against a plan, or of the parallelism between the pipes which transport heat carrier that puts to the dilatations of thereof.
The above mentioned patents have not multiple use, they are only required for protection of some pipelines against dilatations, and their configuration does not allow to be used for reception of shock or recoil forces.
There are also known anti-recoil mechanisms which are able to overtake the recoil energy of the portable firearms. These mechanisms have also the disadvantage that they do not provide multiple applicability, while the component parts of the some assemblies or subassemblies complicate their construction and increase the cost price of the product.
The technical problem that the invention solves consist in the achievement of a mechanical control shock-absorbent anti-recoil mechanism which has a simple construction, needs an easy access fabrication technology, ensures an use and an important effect of decreasing or even cancellation of the impact forces or of the recoil forces, so that the cancellation of said impact forces or recoil forces which occurs instantaneously or under controlled action be achieved in a continuous manner, according to the protection requirement that is imposed on the operation of the construction, machine, equipment or firearm.